Before Your Time
by Elendil101
Summary: coming soon.... when I'm not doing this at school....
1. Default Chapter

Sometimes, the closest thing to what you want is the farthest thing from what you need.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notes on text: This is my first Anime fanfic, I've made several Lord of the Rings, however I was never able to put any on this site. Each chapter is kind of short compared to some other fanfics, but it gets the job done. Usual thing, thoughts are in italics, new and old characters. This story can happen really anytime in the series, however, I kept thinking that it might happen after the last episode. Honestly, it is something that I wish would actually happen...

I don't own Trigun, or anything like that. The usual stuff really. Just an Anime-Freak that wants to share a fanfic. I do own Elendil Megiltura, however. You don't meet her until the second chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"DONUTS!!" a female voice rang throughout the empty barn. She had just walked through the entrance to find two men sleeping on the loft above her and another female on a haystack that was placed on the ground floor.

Millie was tall and had long, brown hair. She had an innocent grin on her face and a bounce in her step, indicating that she was wide awake, despite the fact that it was 6:00 a.m. She held two bags of groceries and another bag with a box of donuts clearly shown through the white plastic.

One of the men woke up, and as he slid down the ladder he yelled "WEEE!" Most of the hay on his red traveling coat and in his long blonde hair few out on his way down, and it landed on the girl still sleeping on the haystack beneath. The man jumped off the ladder and accidentally landed on the still-sleeping girl.

"OUCH! Jerk..." the lady rubbed her head.

"Sorry about that!" The man put his left hand behind his back and his right hand behind his head, blushing a little. When he regained himself, he ran his fingers through his blonde hair to get the rest of the hay straws out. Without another second passing, the word "donuts" was able to process through his mind at record time for how early it was. He ran straight to Millie, "Oh, wow!" he said as he grabbed the bag and looked at the different types of donuts.

The man that was still at the top of the loft rubbed his head and eyes, "Hey, save some for the rest of us!" he yelled down to the other man. He laid back down, still tired from traveling so long the day before, "Why the hell do you people have to wake up so early?" He suddenly felt a rock hit his forehead, "What the crap?!"

"Serves you right! Lazy bum, get up like the rest of us! Even Vash is up!" She pointed to the man eating the donuts. It was the lady that was sleeping on the haystack, Meryl. She wore a white outfit and had dark purple hair.. "Did somebody say my name?" he looked up from his breakfast. Meryl "I wasn't talking to you... just keep eating," her voice turned into sarcasm, "I guess you can have Mr. Wolfwood's share, Vash!" Immediately Wolfwood came down and took his share of the donuts, "Thank goodness. I almost didn't get breakfast..."

The girls got their share and they all sat down in a circle on the ground and ate. Wolfwood was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath, all of which were dirty. His hair was a mess and still had hay in it, but he didn't care. As soon as he was finished with his breakfast he lit a cigarette and laid back, still in the circle. He looked out the barn door.

"Nice sunrise." He said. Vash look in the same direction. His expression turned calm and thoughtful. A slight smile appeared and his eyes wear half-open, as if he were taking in the sunrise and putting it into some thought he had on his mind. Meryl didn't think much of it, any thought he has she supposed was stupid. It was too early for anyone to think clearly. Millie was still too busy eating to even pay attention.

The sunrise was beautiful. From the horizon up, lines of yellow, pink, red, blue, and purple met, all to create the still-dark sky that loomed straight above the barn where the last few stars could be seen clearly. Sunrises gave Vash a little hope for the upcoming day. They reminded him of what was beautiful in the world. Then he realized there was one more donut left.

"MINE!" Vash grabbed the jelly-filled donut and stuffed it in his mouth like lightening.

Finishing his breakfast, Vash stood up and straightened out his cloths. He paused for a second and suddenly got a serious look on his face, "Meryl, you and Millie get out of the barn."

"But... Vash-san?" Mille stepped forward.

"GO, NOW!" Wolfwood stood up straight. What ever it was that Vash was sensing, he was sensing it as well. Meryl and Millie slowly stepped back, out of the doorway.

"Now, stay there, girls." Vash said as him and Wolfwood looked around for anything weird. Wolfwood moved some barrels of hay.

"Vash, I think I found something!" He didn't turn around, he kept staring at whatever it is that was there. Vash walked over to take a look at it. He gasped at what was there. It was like a hole had been made that went through the middle of the earth. Vash's eyes grew wide, and he looked worried. The hole didn't have a bottom, there were just stars...everywhere.

"What is it? What you do guys see?!" Meryl started to step forward, but just as soon as she did, the floor of the barn disappeared, it seemed as if it was collapsing beneath Vash and Wolfwood's' feet, and before they could make it out, they started falling through. Meryl and Millie couldn't get to them and were left behind, standing at the doorway.

It seemed to last forever, this hole. Everything was black, Vash couldn't see Wolfwood and vise versa. They just knew that they were both there, they had heard each other screaming for some time, however, they had given up on it. Many things went through Vash's mind, "_Are we ever going to land? Is this it? Are we just going to fall off the face of the Earth? No, this can't be it, this cannot be the end!"_

To Vash, the darkness seemed to get lighter after maybe an hour of just falling.

"Marco!" He heard Wolfwood call.

"Polo!" Vash replied.

You would imagine that two grown men would be at least writing out wills and confessing deep secretes to each other at their presumed death hour, but now Vash and Wolfwood! Out of boredom and humor, they had been talking and playing random word-games while falling. They figured that they should make the best out of their situation.

"I spy, with my eye, something that is.... Black!" exclaimed Vash.

"Let's see, there's everything, and everything, and, oh wait! I know! Everything!" They chuckled, mostly at the fact that they could have this much fun when they may end up dieing once they reach the bottom.

The darkness got lighter again, and this time Wolfwood noticed as well.

"Hey," Wolfwood looked at the outline of Vash, whom he was beginning to see clearly, "Did you see that?"

"Yeah," Vash replied, "It just got brighter. I think we are getting closer to the end of the line."

"Well, when you put it that way, I'm not as excited..." Wolfwood closed his eyes, pictures of them both hitting the ground ran through his mind. There was so much he hadn't done. So much he had left behind. His cigarettes!

"Look!" Vash screamed and pointed down. Vash was also thinking of everything he had left behind, Knives, Meryl and Mille, the people of Planet Gunsmoke, and........all............of those......... wonderful................................................. donuts.....

"I see it!" Wolfwood and Vash were looking straight down, a very bright light was approaching them fast, having no clear shape. Being able to see each other clearly now, they fell towards each other at an angle and embraced out of fear. With one arm around the other person, they both shielded their eyes with their free arm and started to scream again. They became consumed in the light.

"THIS IS IT!" Vash yelled as they both blacked out.


	2. Elendil Megiltura

Vash opened his eyes, "_Where am I?_" He looked around, he was in a room. This room seemed to be a bedroom, considering he had landed on a bed. Three of the walls were painted grey, with certain sayings and doodles spray-painted on them like graffiti. On the fourth, which was a dark blue, the wall had a painted door in the middle. The top of the door and the doorknob resembled flames, and were painted as such. Across the top of the door it read "Medieval Café" in red text. There was also a painted blackboard on the left side of the door that said "Specials" in the same font and color as the title of the café. Vash continued to look around, seeing things he had never seen before. _"Obviously,"_ he thought, _"This is a girls room"_. He saw a desk with a laptop computer with "Dell" on the top of it, a fake flame lamp hanging from the ceiling, a small, green table that had a see-through top and two chairs with black denim cushions, a CD tower, with hundreds of CDs, a closet, and a dresser.

Vash finally got off the bed, which he had just realized didn't have a frame. It was just a mattress on the ground with sheets. He didn't think much of it, he was already confused enough. Vash started walking towards the dresser, which had just recently been used, seeing as how there were drops of water that probably came from someone who had just taken a shower. On top was a hair brush, pictures, hair gel, and various other items; however, the item that caught his eye the most was the dried rose. He wanted to touch it, but he didn't want to ruin it. Suddenly, he remembered Meryl, Millie, the warehouse, falling, and...

"WOLFWOOD!!!" Vash looked at himself in the mirror that was above the dresser. The closet door creaked open, and Wolfwood's body fell out onto the white, carpet floor.

"May I have some more pancakes, madam?" Wolfwood said in a daze. Vash helped him to his feet. "Where are we, Vash?" he said once he found his marbles.

"I don't know..." Vash looked around, "Wait! Here is a calendar!" They looked on it, and not understanding most of it, they just looked at the year.

"2004!!!!!!??????????" they both looked at each other and yelled in unison.

Vash and Wolfwood heard someone talking outside saying, "What was that?" The door started opening, Vash and Wolfwood didn't know what to do, so they just stood there.

A girl walked in, about 16 years old. She wore black and red bondage pants, a red shirt with a jacket over it, had dark brown hair that was shoulder length and flipped out, and was about 5'8". Seeing the two men in her room, her first instinct was to scream. So was Vash and Wolfwood's. All three of them stood there screaming for a time, just looking at each other. Finally, the girl stopped, "Who are you!?" She reached for a sword near here. Though it was unlikely to own a sword during this era, she had bought one at a festival and hung it up to show off.

Feeling a sense of threat, Wolfwood brought out a gun he had fastened to his belt, "We were going to ask you the same thing!" he said.

"We were?" asked Vash, "Because it seems to me that it is only our job to proclaim who we are, seeing as how we are the ones intruding." He spoke as if nothing was wrong and there weren't guns and swords aiming for the other.

"Wait a minute..." the girl dropped her sword and backed into a chair, falling over it, and then back up to the wall until her back was completely up against it, "You... I know you...you're Vash...."

"Great," said Vash, "Another person who is scared of me."

"Well, she does have a right to... considering we did just magically appear in her room." Wolfwood replied.

"No...," the girl spoke up, "You are from my favorite anime show..." she stood up and grabbed a shirt out of her closet, which was still open. Wolfwood had put away his gun when she had dropped her sword.

The shirt had a picture of Vash on it. He was holding his gun and "TRIGUN" was written across the top.

"But, how? What kind of wako world is this?" Vash took the shirt and stared in amazement.

"First, tell me how you two got here. Then I will explain." the girl said.

"We....we fell. We fell a long time, and then landed here. The floor of the barn we were staying in collapsed." Vash explained the rest of the details.

"I see. I'll believe anything at this point. Well, my name is Elendil Megiltura, but you can call me Elen. This is my bedroom. Let me tell you something, what people know you guys as in this world, or time, whichever, is an anime: a cartoon that was created in Japan and then sent to America. You're series is called 'Trigun' and it starts from the ship, when Rem was alive, to wherever you are now, and probably beyond that, but I'm not going to tell you anything that will happen in the future. I don't want to mess anything up." Elen seemed calm, this disturbed Wolfwood.

"You seem awfully at ease about this situation, young lady, mind telling me how we ended up in your bedroom?" Wolfwood was getting suspicious of her. He thought that maybe she had something to do with it.

"I don't have anything to do with it, Mr. Wolfwood. I know you are thinking that. It is just that I've dealt with different worlds and stuff like that for awhile now, but I'm usually the one going to that particular world."

"Than you can take us back, right?" asked Vash.

"No, Vash, I'm sorry. I have to be called by that world. It isn't as easy as it sounds. It is also painful. It's a long story, which will have to be saved for another time." Elen picked up her sword and put it back in the sheath.

"Well," she said as she put away her sword, "I suppose I should show you around. Sorry, this is really awkward for me. I'm not use to having others with me like this." Elen smiled, "I also think that seeing two men in my room that have guns would make my mom worry about me." She laughed slightly, "Hmm..." Elen looked around, "Well, I guess there isn't anything in here that would fit you guys, and if you go around walking in the cloths you are in people may be suspicious, especially the people who watch Trigun. We need to go shopping!"

Vash and Wolfwood exchanged glances. They were both frightened and confused.

"Don't worry," Elen said, laughing, "I'm not one of those girls that go shopping all the time. Just with my friends, and even that is only on occasion. We mostly go to 'The Rock' on Fridays and Saturdays. Actually, I am heading there now. What to go?"

"What is... 'The Rock'?" asked Vash.

"It is a club for teens, they play music and there is pool, and coffee, and..."

"Beer?" Wolfwood butted in.

"Are you kidding?! First of all, I said it was for teens, meaning anyone over 16 years old. I don't know about you, but here, the drinking age is 21, so therefore they do not serve anything with alcohol at all. Second of all, it is sponsored by a church and they only play Christian bands, so naturally they attract the Christian crowd too, but let's not bring religion into it." Going along with her last statement, Elen conveniently put her Bible in her backpack and her cross necklace on. The cross necklace was made of four nails, two long nails going downward, and two sorter nails horizontally nearer to the top, creating a cross. These nails were carefully bond by silver wire, which was beginning to get old. Vash noticed this while Wolfwood continued to poke around her room. Elen turned back towards them, "So, you want to go?"

"Do we have a choice? I think we are stuck with you..." Vash smiled, he liked Elen and already _felt_ that he could trust her, but he wasn't sure. Wolfwood nodded in agreement and they headed for the mall to find new cloths.

Walking outside, Wolfwood noticed where they were walking, it was a Dodge Intrepid, "I'm guessing that is your car?" he asked Elen.

"Yes, it is. I know it is nothing fancy, but it is easy for me to drive. I like it." Elen replied.

"SHOTGUN!" cried Vash as he headed towards the door. Elen laughed. Getting in the car, Elen honked twice, alerting her parents that she was leaving. She turned it on a Christian rock station, wondering if Vash and Wolfwood would notice. They all put on their seatbelts and were off.

"So, Elen, noticing certain signs, I have a question... are you actually a Christian?" Vash was trying to be careful in the way he asked the question.

"Well, I don't think this is quite the time to talk about it, but yes, yes I am." Elen's face carried a wry smile. She didn't think it was a good thing to talk about it because she knew that if she did anything to change their lifestyles in this world, they would carry it over into theirs once they get back... if they get back.

"I could have told you that, Vash!" Wolfwood said, sitting in the backseat.

"Really, how?" Vash seriously looked confused.

"You moron! I'm a priest; I would think I'd be able to spot a Christian person!" Wolfwood gave Vash an evil stare.

"Well," Vash said, "It's hard to remember with the way you act sometimes." Elen laughed as she turned onto a main road.

"You both have some misconceptions." Elen spoke as she turned into the mall parking lot, "Just because someone acts like a Christian, doesn't mean they are, and if someone doesn't act like a Christian, doesn't mean they aren't. Humans are imperfect by nature, so we all have downfalls." Elen stopped talking as soon as she parked. They all got out of the car and started walking in. Vash and Wolfwood had never seen anything like this before.

"What... is this place?" asked Vash as he walked inside.

"This is a mall, Vash... how do I explain this? Umm... it is a big building with a lot of stores in it. Some teenagers will also just hangout here after school, mostly on Fridays and weekends."

"There sure are a lot of people here..." Wolfwood noticed this as they walked into a store.


End file.
